


Would you be my reindeer?

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Reindeer, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Santa and his reindeers paid several visits at Kanjani8' Live Tours during the years.That's why here you'll find a lot of magical Christmas fluff, and some eito dorkyness. Beware of cuteness.





	Would you be my reindeer?

**2010 - 8Uppers Live Tour  
**  
 _"Of all people, why me?!"_  
Ryo's whiny voice echoed in the green room, and his six band mates' faces turned to look at him, who was trying in vain to wear the reindeer outfit on his head.  
  
 _"Because you lost at Janken_ ," Yoko sneered.  
 _"That's our rule for batsugame, right_?" Hina reminded them.  
  
 _"One of us must do it, I don't get the complain_ ," Subaru added with a frown.  
 _"Well, but you're cute, Ryochan_ ~" Maru smiled, trying to get a nicer mood out of him.  
  
 _"Our fans will definitely cheer for you!_ " Yasu nodded, checking on his whole figure.  _"Here you are_ ," he said, adding a star-pointed magical stick in Ryo's padded paws.  
  
" _Don't you DARE try and say a word, Ohkura_!" Ryo glared at the drummer, who might have been about to say something for his part as well, but pouted slightly disappointed, instead.  
 _"Why not?"  
"At least you look fine, despite you lacking some beard_!" Ryo growled, wishing he could exchange his weird outfit with Ohkura's Santa red one.  
  
Yoko whistled at the two of them.  
" _You might as well decide to go hitting on chicks like this starting from now on, you know?_!" he said, laughing.  
  
Ryo sighed.  
" _Just go to hell. All of you, okay?!_ " he said, pointing to them all.  
  
 _"Fine with me,_ " Subaru said with a shrug and a wicked smile.  
 _"Now, guys, time to go back upstairs_ ," Hina told them, clapping his hands.  
  
Ryo and Ohkura took an opposite direction from their band mates, guided by staff people to the location that would have led the two of them to pop up from the upper suspended concert stage as a Christmas surprise.  
  
Once they had been secured and left alone in the darkness, Ohkura spoke softly.  
  
" _Y_ _ou didn't even wanna hear my comment about you, Ryochan... That was mean."  
"Spare me your irony, Ohkura,_" Ryo grumbled. He tried to cross his arms in front of him, but failed due to the padded outfit, and cursed.  
  
 _"I do think you're cute, too."  
"I said shut up."  
"But Rudolph is Santa's favourite reindeer, isn't that so_?" Ohkura asked, ignoring Ryo.  
  
 _"So what?"  
"Well then, I guess it simply had to be you, janken or not, in the end..."  
  
"I said-"  
"Because you're my guy, Ryochan_."  
  
Ryo blinked despite the darkness. He heard Ohkura giggle nervously and shift a bit.  
  
 _"Oh my God, that was seriously embarrassing.._." the drummer confessed with a laugh. " _But, it's Christmas, it's... well, I felt like finally saying it..."  
_  
Ryo was still unable to utter any word. He felt Santa Ohkura's hands on his costume, where his hips were concealed by the padding.  
Ohkura leaned closer and kissed Ryo's red plastic nose.  
  
 _"Merry Christmas, my faithful Ryodolph."  
_  
Ryo couldn't help but claim the drummer's mouth down for a quick kiss, before clutching to his magical stick closer.   
Ready to go.  
  
  
 **2013 – Jukebox Live Tour**  
  
Ryo grinned and pointed at the ridiculous outfit a certain someone was putting on, right in front of him.  
" _Nice, right? You got to try it yourself, in the end_."  
  
Ohkura looked proudly at him.  
" _Of course. And that was my choice, to stick on this, for I guessed right: Shochan looks definitely better in Santa clothes than me."  
  
"Are you kidding?_!" Ryo asked, bewildered. " _You're wearing a fucking reindeer costume right now!"  
"Uhm, but this is very comfy, you know?_" Ohkura said, trying out some movements with his Kari outfit, Christmas version.  _"While you've got nothing but a fundoshi on right now, Ryochan, and it's freezing cold outside_ " the drummer confirmed him, sticking out his tongue at him.  
 _"I look very sexy, at least_ ," Ryo retorted, giving him his back. "A _nd I've never been fond of furry things to start with_."  
  
Ohkura put his wooden staff with its pointed lance aside and moved closer to Ryo, going to hold him from behind right after that, and Ryo jolted.  
" _What are you doing, you silly-"  
"Trapping my boyfriend to get him admit I'm sexy despite wearing hairy stuff, antlers and a red round nose_," Ohkura explained him in a husky voice, right on Ryo's left ear.  
  
He kissed the earlobe there, while Ryo stopped panicking in his arms and shivered.  
  
" _You are not sexy. You're a moron,_ " Ryo hastily insisted. Ohkura's hands travelled down, tickling his lover's smooth and naked abdomen and making him moan subtly.  
  
 _"Ohkura..."  
"Reindeer, please,_" Ohkura corrected him. " _Sexy reindeer."  
_  
Ryo turned abruptly in his arms, facing the drummer, and pecked him quickly on the lips.  
“ _You’re a ridiculously cute reindeer, if I really have to say,_ ” Ryo insisted. “ _Not a sexy one, tough.”  
  
“Honestly?_” Ohkura pouted.  
“ _Honestly,_ ” Ryo sincerely confirmed him with a grin. He leaned in again for Ohkura’s mouth, but his idea of stealing a simple kiss turned soon into some tender make-out session instead, that left him with a lingering loving smile on the face.  
He sighed, brushing his forehead against the drummer’s nose.  
  
“ _Moron…”  
“I have to go, now_…” Ohkura whispered, before placing a last sloppy kiss on Ryo’s cheekbone and relinquishing the latter from their embrace.  
  
“ _Yeah… oh, and, Ohkura?”_  Ryo asked before the drummer could leave.  
“ _Don’t bother to jump into some fancier clothes after the con_ ,” he smirked. “ _You know I’ll take that outta you later on, right?”_  
  
  
 **2016 – Eightertainment (Takoyaki) Live Tour**  
  
 _“I don’t wanna do that_ ,” the youngest Kanjani8 member whined.  
  
 _“But you’re the one, Tacchon!”_  Maru meowed, adjusting the drummer’s special clothes and adding the matching hat on Ohkura’s head.  
“ _You mean, I’m the unlucky one, you liar!”_ he protested. “ _Why do I have to appear as Santa again?! Why me?!”  
  
“Because you lost at the Fuwa Fuwa Pom Pom thing, and that was the rule_” Subaru reminded him, raising an eyebrow. “ _Seriously, guys, after all this time you still haven’t learnt a damn thing about batsugame?!”  
  
“But I’m afraid of sleighs!_” Ohkura cried, pointing at the green decorated sleigh waiting for him to jump in. “ _I don’t wanna go out on stage on THAT thing, I’ll fall for sure and-”  
“Oh! But I have a surprise for you!”_ Maru beamed, cutting off his protest.  
 _“Mean what?”  
“You have what?_” Yoko asked, in a worried voice.   
  
 _“You won’t be alone, Tatsu! We’ll be with you!_ ” he chirped happily, as staff people helped him distribute six reindeer costumes to each Kanjani8 member.  
 _“No way, again?!_ ” Ryo asked, shocked.  
  
“ _Ow, this is so fluffy~_ ” Shota said, checking the outfit.  
 _“Well, that could be fun_ ,” Subaru considered, while Yoko and Hina seemed to have an argument about the costume they had picked up at the very same time.  
  
“ _You mean you’ll be pulling the sleigh for me_?” Ohkura asked.  
“ _That’s the idea”_  Maru nodded happily.  
  
“ _Oh… well then, I might as well…”  
“Last time there was Ryochan only as a reindeer, right?”_ Shota tweeted.  
  
 _“Yeah, while now you’ve got six slaves at your feet,_ ” Yoko noticed.  _“That’s just like you, you little diva_ …”  
Said diva suddenly beamed at the thought.  
  
 _“You’re right! Ahahahahahahaahhaah, you’re so right! My slaves!!_ ” He pointed proudly at each of them, pouting.  
 _“What’s so funny?”_  Yoko asked, flushing red right before Hina tsukkomied him.  
 _“Now jump into that outfit you stole from me, would you?”  
_  
**  
  
“ _Aaaaaaargh!! I could have died, you know?!!!!” I could have seriously died, Shibuyan!!!!_ ” Ohkura panted, once they got back in the greenroom and he slumped ungracefully into the nearest couch, snorting loudly.  
  
 _“If you’re going to vomit, please go somewhere else, okay?”_  Yoko sharply said, much to the disappointment of the drummer who snapped back at him.  
“ _Oh really? It’s because it’s Christmas Eve and I’m a very very very very patient Santa and I won’t insist telling you how awful that was, when I got pulled around like that. Try not to feel the urge to vomit, can you?”  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! Hey!_” Maru said in a sweet voice.  _“You were so cute, Tacchon.”_  
Ohkura narrowed his eyes, looking from Yoko to him.  
“ _Mmmh. Maybe. But I won’t do that again.”  
  
“I swear,” _Shota giggled, then left with his band mates, and the drummer noticed he had been left alone with the person he had least expected to be made fun of.  
  
 _“Ryochan… You haven’t said a thing so far_ ,” Ohkura said. “ _That’s unusual.”  
“I haven’t,_” Ryo confirmed with a nod.  
 _“But… you did see what happened. That I was scared.”  
“I have.”  
“And…? Do you think they’re right? I’m just exaggerating things?”  
_  
From the way the drummer was looking at him, Ryo could clearly see how Ohkura was expecting something -something- from him, and the thought made his heart flutter a bit.  
“ _It made me think how badly I want all of this to go on endlessly, Ohkura. Like… seriously.”  
“Shibuyan killing me off?”  
_  
Ryo chuckled.  
“ _Us enjoying work and life like this, you moron. I really feel like… I don’t know, things are finally getting right, maybe._ ”  
He slumped on the couch beside Ohkura.  
  
“ _I mean, I’m feeling exhausted right now, but I’m also quite relieved. Somehow… yea_ h.”  
He paused, before adding something else.  
 _“You were funny to see, indeed. I have to say that.”  
“I guess I have to say thank you, then... _“ Ohkura snorted.  
  
“ _Hey.”  
“Uh?”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m claiming my role as Santa’s favourite reindeer..._” Ryo told him sweetly.  
 _“Not the favourite,_ ” Ohkura replied with a smile. “ _My personal one. The only one.”  
“Uhm, I see...”  
_  
Ryo’s lips found Ohkura’s in a tender caress. The drummer’s arm went behind Ryo’s back whose low purr would have maybe echoed if Ohkura hadn’t captured its breath to quickly deepen the kiss in a tender, emotional and captivating display of affection.  
Ryo was about to lean even closer and sit straight on Ohkura’s lap, when the door slammed open and he jolted and went back on his feet.  
  
“ _Oh sorry, were you spooning again?_ ” Subaru asked.  
“ _What do you mean, again?_ ” It was Shingo’s turn for questions.  
  
“ _That they’re at it-”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhh_” Ryo shouted. “ _Ahh!! We’re going to be late for the encore, right?_ ” He looked intensely at Shingo, who frowned openly.  
  
“ _Right. But it’s not like I don’t know the two of you is seeing each other. Ohkura is pretty talkative after a few drinks, and we often share the alcohol… just not while on tour, that is.”_  
Ryo glared at Ohkura, who merely shrugged.  
  
 _“So, let’s go, guys_!” Yoko called them all.  
“ _Well, don’t get wasted after the con, we’ve got plans afterwards.._.” Ryo grumbled, low enough for only Ohkura to hear.  
  
 _“Would you be my reindeer, you mean?”_  the drummer mischievously smiled.  
  
**  
  
Once Upon a Christmas Eve in Nagoya, Santa and his favourite reindeer could be spotted disguised as ordinary young guys while enjoying the city together, furtively holding hands in the narrowest of streets and sharing a very peculiar song at the karaoke late in the night.   
Their own love song.  
Steal Your Love.  
  
*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, you might have noticed so far that I borrowed some 'Xmas facts' from various Eito's live tours and put them up together because of too much cuteness and... well, TORN sensations ;)


End file.
